1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height-adjustable table where the adjustment of the height is achieved by an electrically driven linear actuator having a substantial rectangular box shaped motor housing with a spindle unit protruding from the housing at a rear end.
2. The Prior Art
The invention departs from the type of height adjustable tables which were introduced on the market in the late 1990s. These tables have a rectangular or a substantially rectangular table top carried by frame work with a telescopic table leg at each end, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,705 B2 to Bastholm et al. The table legs comprise a telescopic guide with one or two extendable members and an electric linear actuator for effecting the movement. The linear actuator has a substantial rectangular box shaped motor housing containing an electric motor and a gear and further containing a spindle unit, which with an upper end is mounted in an opening in the bottom of the motor housing and is connected to the gear, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,495,359 B2 to Klinke et al. The spindle is located at a rear end of the motor housing. The traditional type of table leg is typically provided with a telescopic guide with a rectangular cross section with the dimensions 80 mm×50 mm and a motor housing likewise with a rectangular cross section with the dimensions 96.8 mm×181.4 mm and where the telescopic guide is located across the motor housing such that the broadside (80 mm) of the telescopic guide flushes the rear end (96.8 mm) of the motor housing. The table leg is secured to the supporting frame work for the table top by means of the motor housing, which is arranged along the length of the table top, between longitudinal profiles of the supporting frame work. The profiles are positioned with a mutual distance corresponding to the width of the motor housing and are secured by means of screws into screw holes in the motor housing. The overall frame of the table thus consists of the supporting frame work for the table top, the table legs which with their upper ends are secured to the frame work and a set of feet in which the table legs are secured with their lower end.
The object of the invention is to provide a table with a less complex underframe.